A Midsummer Night's Dream
by PinkBlackWhite
Summary: When a little love juice clouds the reason of our Romantica and Egoist couples, how will two semes deal with jealousy, and one uke cuddling up to another? Includes Terrorist too! T for language?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! It's finally the holidays!!! ^^ That means I'll be able to update a lot more. *i guess***

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Junjo romantica belongs to Shungiku Nakamura, and Midsummer Night's Dream belong to Will Shakespear!**

**X*x*X*x*A Midsummer Night's Dream*x*X*x*X**

"Misaki, we're eloping."

Takahashi Misaki looked up from his spring break homework. What crazy notions had gotten into Usagi-san's head this time?

"What?"

"I'm fed up with my father trying to break us up. We're leaving." Usagi-san had been on the phone for the past half an hour with Usagi-chichi, and they had argued about Usagi-san's relationship with Misaki. Usagi-chichi was still trying to change Usagi-san's mind, tempting him with pictures of beautiful women, saying they could be his bride if he were to reject Misaki. What a fat lot of help that would be, Usagi-san's totally gay! **:D**

"But we can't elope! Gay marriage isn't allowed in Japan!!"

Usagi-san sighed. Damn, he forgot.

"Hmm.... Never mind. I think we need a vacation, a romantic getaway... How about this? We go away for 2 weeks, and we'll go make your passport, and then can we elope?"

"NO. Aikawa-san would blow a gasket! You have deadlines!" Misaki said, reminiscing the Atami incident.

But Usagi-san's mind was already made up. He would go on a little trip with Misaki, take him somewhere luxurious so that they could be alone, just the two of them... Or maybe they could go on a road trip, travelling and sightseeing, like free birds. Being brought up in a high-class society, Usagi-san had always wanted to feel free and lawless, and now was his perfect chance to experience it! Oh yes, Usagi-san liked the idea very much

And just like that, with Misaki in tow, the novelist dragged Misaki out of their apartment and to his car, on their super exciting Romantica couple trip!

X*x*x*x*.*x*x*x*X

==Timeskip!==

Hiroki is a person who diligently finishes his work, and he holds a firm belief people should work hard. So when Usami Akihiko, his childhood friend, gave him a call on where he would go on a romantic trip, he instinctively knew where this was going...

_Flashback._

"_WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE NOT DONE WITH YOUR WORK YET?" Hiroki screamed into the receiver. Nowaki was rubbing Hiroki's temples, trying to bring him to calm down. Bad move. Hiroki took the nearest book he could find and threw it square at Nowaki's forehead._

"_Relax, Hiroki. I brought my laptop, so no worries."_

_Hiroki snorted. "Yeah, but you'll be so busy with your boytoy you wouldn't give a damn about work, right?"_

"_Yeah, you're right." Then Akihiko's voice sounded far away, as if he was talking to someone else. 'Misaki, come here.' Hiroki heard. 'Lemme touch you.' _

'_NO WAY IN HELL!'_

_In Hiroki's head, a vessel popped. _

"_OI, IF YOU HAVE SO MUCH DAMN TIME TO HAVE SEX, DO YOUR JOB ALREADY! I'LL BE COMIGN AFTER YOU TO DRAG YOUR ASS BACK TO WORK, SO YOU BETTER BE EXPECTING ME!" and he threw the phone down. _

_Muttering "A friend's gotta do what a friend's gotta do.", he marched off and grabbed his coat._

"_Hiro-san, wait! Where are you going?"_

"_to get that Bakahiko to finish his work. If I don't do it, no one else will."_

"_Ah, let me come too!" and thus saying, Nowaki grabbed his own coat and followed his Hiro-san to catch a procrastinating novelist._

_Flashback end_

Now, speeding through the empty roads, Hiroki was trying to locate the place Akihiko said he was during the phone conversation. It was in some fancy cabin branch in the forest out of town district, and Hiroki was grumbling about the miles he would go just to save his friend's job.

Nowaki, meanwhile, was just humming a tune and being happy he was with Hiro-san. **aww, isn't he the sweetest seme? :D Hiroki, you lucky bastard. :) *pats Hiroki's back* *Gets book thrown into face.* Sobs, I just gave you a complement! What was that for? :'(**

Now, as they reached their destination, deep in the forest, they parked next to Akihiko's shiny, ostentatious sportscar. Hiroki had to admit, Akihiko had a good choice coming here; it was quiet, peaceful, and far away from human activities. It reminded him of his hideout when he was a kid... **Which was the Usami Backyard!! *Bursts into laughter***

Hiroki went to the door, reaching his fists up to knock until he heard moans from behind the door.

"Ahh... Nnn... Usagi-san, I'm going to—" There was silence as two voices moaned, one a deep, silky voice, while another one sounding out of breath and boyish. **Sorry, I just had to add this! n///n because that would be the first thing Usagi-san did to Misaki anyway...**

Hiroki blushed, wishing not to be voyeuristic, stepped away from the intimate scene behind that seemingly innocent door. He respected privacy, and turned to Nowaki, who had also heard the sounds.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki said brightly, with a childish twinkle in his blue eyes. "Can we do it too when we get back home?"

"SHUT UP, BRAT!" Hiroki yelled as he thumped Nowaki hard, with his fist. The moans stopped, and Hiroki bit his lip hard. Damn, his mother had always told him that loud voice of his would be the death of him!

The door opened, to reveal a shirtless Akihiko, wrapped in a towel. Glaring daggers at the two men, he hissed, "Yes? Hiroki, thanks for interfering, Misaki's going to be denying me sex, cus' he's going to be so embarrassed." Inside the room, Misaki whimpered and pulled the blanket up higher, his face as red as a cherry.

Something about that condescending tone pissed Hiroki off. "Now look here, you ungrateful idiot, I came all the way here to tell you to finish up your work, so get to it!" **wise move, Hiroki.**

BAM! The doors slammed shut.

Hiroki kicked the door down, revealing Akihiko just about to molest the kid.

"KAMIJO-SENSEI?!" Misaki yelped and push Akihiko off, wrapping the blanket around him tighter.

Hiroki's eyes widened. Wasn't that one of his students? Yes, the Takahashi Misaki kid, always sleeping in class—

"TAKAHASHI?" Hiroki said as he recognized the familiar name. Takahiro's little brother! Holy... so Akihiko had been fooling with not only a 19 year old boy, not only Hiroki's own student, but Takahiro's baby brother! They don't look anything alike, and Misaki didn't inherit Takahiro's brains, so Hiroki absolutely couldn't see any resemblance that would make Misaki a replacement.

"So... you were having sex with... with a... with TAKAHIRO'S BABY BROTHER!?" Hiroki yelled. He ran forward to shake Akihiko.

"Hiro-san! Please calm down!" Nowaki said, and went to Hiroki's side in an attempt to pry Hiroki's fingers off Akihiko.

At the same time. Misaki cried out "Usagi-san!" and he was trying to get Usagi-san out of Kamijo-sensei's clutches.

A punch was thrown, and a silence ensued. Only to be followed by an enraged Misaki grabbing Hiroki and giving him a good hard slap. Nowaki rushed to Hiroki's side, and was about to push Misaki, but Usagi-san grabbed Nowaki's hand just in time, gripping it until bruises formed.

And that was how the fight started.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Meanwhile, in the fay kingdom...

"Miyagi, who is this?" Shinobu held up a photograph of the fay king and a woman.

Miyagi, fay king of the forest, sighed. His little... fay queen, although cute, was very insecure and often questions about his past loves and affairs. He had married his sister once, until he caught her cheating and they split, with the promise not to ever tell anyone about it for fear of scandal. But there was a scandal in the end when Miyagi took Shinobu as his wife (there is no law preventing gay marriage in the fay kingdom).

"Shinobu-chin, that was my old sensei. It's just a little reminder of my past days, that's all." He lied. In truth, Miyagi had loved the woman in the photo, but she died. "Now, um, can you give it back?"

Shinobu narrowed his silver-gray eyes. "Liar. You carry it around everywhere!" and Shinobu threw the photo to Miyagi's feet, running away with tears in his eyes.

Miyagi didn't chase after Shinobu. He just needed a little time alone... "Rikka." Miyagi called out to his helper.** (yes, you may remember Rikka-san from Let's Get Chibi. Hi, Hime-sama!)** "There is some discord going on in our forest. Take care of it, okay?"

"There's discord in the palace already..." Rikka muttered. Miyagi pretended not to hear.

Rikka's silver winged sandals fluttered, and she disappeared off to her next mission. She located the cabin where humans inhabited on the rare occasion, and swooped down into the chimney.

Inside, the 'discord ' had escalated into a brawl. Four men, two naked, where whacking each other.

Rikka took a deep breath, and sung softly, sweetly.

_Common men of violence_

_Stop this vice._

_Listen to my tune, hence,_

_Succumb to my lullabies._

Immediately the men stopped, and they were asleep even before they fell into a heap on the floor, but not before the silver-haired man landed one last punch on the navy-haired one. All of them were covered with bruises and fight marks.

Rikka tutted. Silly humans... now what had caused all of this? Rikka stared at the men, and the more she pondered, the more her yaoi fangirl side bubbled.

_Could it be..._ she glanced a look at the two naked men. She grinned. A cabin in the woods, a messy bed, two naked bishies. Yes... real-life shounen-ai!

She squealed, then decided for some mischief. Giggling, she took out an intricately carved glass bottle from the folds of her tunic, and padded over to the pile of limbs. She opened the bottle, and an appealing aroma caressed her. Carefully, she applied the love juice onto the eyes of the first man, the silver haired one. Next, she bended over the navy-haired man and rubbed a little of it into his eyes too.

She was very careful when she dropped the liquid into the eyes of the one who had the boyish face.

Finally, she turned to the older brown-haired man, and when she was done applying the bewitched potion, she turned and left, leaving laughter like windchimes in her wake.

In the cabin, an unconscious Hiroki wiped the moistness from his eyelids.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Misaki yawned. Ahh... what a nice nap! It was as if his brain had completely shut down and charged properly, so he felt fresh as a daisy. Why was his body aching all over? Misaki can't seem to remember.

Tentatively, he opened his eyes. It was very blurry, but after blinking a few times, his vision cleared... and before him, his vicious literature teacher was sleeping.

Kamijo-sensei? What--?

Misaki's thoughts stopped in their tracks. Why had he not noticed how utterly beautiful this man was? He had always been absolutely terrified of him but right now, he looked like an angel to him.

His skin was too smooth to be on a face as sharply carved as his. His silken locks hung in his closed eyes, and Misaki reached a hand out to brush it away. His breath caught in his throat, and he inched forward closer, until at last he was right beside him. He wrapped his arms around Hiroki, feeling the warmth permeate through his teacher's clothes. He buried his face in Hiroki's chest, and breathed that nice scent of coffee and sea breeze.

"Misaki?" a voice called out to him. Misaki turned his head, and he saw Akihiko-san staring at him with loving but confused eyes. "What are you doing, love? Come here." He held out his arms.

Misaki shook his head, and turned his attention back to his teacher. "Sensei..." he whispered.

Usagi-san gaped. What was he seeing? Misaki, his lover whom he was fairly sure loved him back, was snuggling with his childhood friend, who was also the Devil Kamijo?

"Misaki?" he called out again, hurt filling him. Was Misaki leaving him? For his own best friend? Emptiness crept into his heart. Furthermore, why was Akihiko feeling these feelings of pure love and affection for Misaki while his heart was breaking? It was as like his love had doubled along with his sadness. He reached out to touch Misaki...

"Misaki?" a different voice called out. Akihiko and Misaki turned to see Nowaki who was gazing at Misaki with adoring eyes. "Is that your name?"

Before Akihiko could snap at him to back off, Misaki nodded. Nowaki proceeded to smile goofily at him, and said, "I'm Nowaki, and I think I've fallen in love with you."

Now, Akihiko was really mad. "Back off, he mine!" and he grabbed Misaki by the waist and took him to the bathroom. Misaki whimpered, then furiously struggled against Akihiko's hard grasp. "Let go! I have to go to sensei!"

Nowaki followed closely. "Let Misaki go! If he doesn't want to, don't force him!" He snatched Misaki back, and held him tightly against his chest. "Mm... Misaki smells nice..."

Akihiko was genuinely wrathful now. He took Misaki back and completely ravished Misaki's mouth, neck and collarbone, glaring at Nowaki as he did it. But when he touched Misaki's crotch, he was surprised to not find the usual hard on against his hand. He pulled back, staring at Misaki in surprise. Misaki was looking over Akihiko's shoulder, gazing at something with doe eyes that Akihiko had always wanted Misaki to stare at _him _with.

Hiroki was just getting up, expecting to be within Nowaki's tight hug. But instead he was alone, on the cold floor of an unfamiliar room.

"Huh?" he said, confused.

"Kamijo -sensei!" a cheerful voice crowed. What? Not 'Hiro-san'? Nowaki was weird this morning!

Something landed on his lap and hugged his neck very tightly. Hiroki, shocked, pulled back to see one of his students, and Akihiko's lover looking at him with bright puppy eyes.

"Ohaiyo, sensei! Did you sleep well? I hope you did. I love you!" Misaki proceeded to give him a peck on the cheek, then nuzzled his face into his neck.

Hiroki pushed the kid off his lap. Was he high?

The two semes were staring at Hiroki jealously. Hiroki looked up.

"Nowaki, what's going on? Why're you looking at me so angrily?"

"Kamijo-san." Hiroki jolted when he heard Nowaki speaking so formally, so coldly to him. Nowaki was crossing his arms, and he looked ready to kill.

_Nowaki is looking at someone else. There can't be any way he would be looking at me that way..._ panic rose like bile in Hiroki's chest.

"Hiroki, get your filthy paws off of my beloved Misaki." Akihiko said in the same tone as Nowaki.

_Why is this happening?_

Misaki jumped up. "What your problem! Stop bullying Sensei!" he glowered at the two men before him. "I love him, so don't hurt him!" spreading his arms out in front of Hiroki, Misaki looked like he was protecting a precious object.

And a glaring competition started. Nowaki and Akihiko with each other and Hiroki, Misaki with the other two (but they don't notice).

**Phew! Done!!! ^^ random story . Wanted it to be a one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my God, I really am scared of Chipumunks with rabies now. **

**And oh dear me, I think I am really starting to like NowakixMisaki. *blush***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica or A Midsummer Night's Dream. They belong to Shungiku Nakamura and William Shakespear, respectively.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**X*x*X*x*A Midsummer Night's Dream*x*X*x*X**

The suffocating silence was too much for Hiroki. It has been 5 minutes into the glaring match, and he already couldn't take the hot stares of jealousy stabbing into him.

"Nowaki, what the hell is going on?" Hiroki got up from the floor and went to Nowaki's side. Misaki immediately followed. Hiroki put his hand on Nowaki's shoulder, shaking him gently.

Nowaki's gaze, cold as eyes and sharp as flint, pierced Hiroki with such intensity Hiroki backed off. Hurt filled him, and he wondered what he had done to deserve such a harsh treatment.

Misaki, on the other hand, sensing his new found love's distress, marched up to Nowaki, though he trembled slightly at the sight of the tall man.

"Oi you! Don't you dare treat my dear sensei like that!" he yelped, his voice coming out an octave higher, ruining the stern effect.

Nowaki, upon seeing Misaki, melted. He smiled a blindingly bright smile, and he reached up a hand to stroke the side of Misaki's face. Misaki and Akihiko scowled simultaneously, and both slapped away Nowaki's hand.

Hiroki gaped. In his mind, he kept seeing Nowaki stroking the Misaki brat's face. Maybe... maybe it wasn't something Hiroki had done wrong... maybe Nowaki had found someone he loves better? Tears filled Hiroki's eyes, and he pushed past the men to the bathroom. He locked himself in, sobbing.

_Nowaki, you big idiot... sweeping me away then leaving me in pieces like this..._

There was banging on the outside of the bathroom door. "Kamijo-sensei!" a worried voice called out, but it wasn't Nowaki's voice. It was the son of a bitch Misaki! "Sensei, please don't cry! Let me in!"

"GET LOST!" Hiroki yelled, furious and bitter. Why oh _why_ did he have such bad luck in love?

Outside, Misaki was panicking full-on. "Sensei! I'm sorry! I'm very very sorry!" Misaki turned around and growled, "Nowaki, it was you! You made Sensei cry! I'll never forgive you!" Thus saying, he pounced on Nowaki.

"Yes, Misaki! Stick it to him!" Akihiko crowed, triumphant. He was _way_ enjoying his love not only giving his rival a brush off, but attacking him, too!

Much to Akihiko's chagrin, however, Nowaki had caught Misaki, and was giving him a tight bear-hug. "Oh, you're too adorable, Misaki! I love you!" he buried his face in Misaki's hair. Then a lustful look entered his eyes, and he picked Misaki up bridal-style, and carried him to the bed.

"Oi! Put me down!"

Nowaki would have straddled Misaki if a hard fist hadn't collided with his cheek. He groaned, rolling off, as someone else took his place on the bed.

"Misaki," A silken voice cooed. Akihiko leaned down and nipped on Misaki's ear. "You don't really think I would let someone else but me touch you, do you?" and he chuckled, running a cold hand up Misaki's torso. Misaki whimpered.

"_I _do!" Nowaki said and he tackled Akihiko, pinning him to the ground. A punching competition started.

The bathroom door opened. Hiroki stood there, his vein pulsing on his head. "OI, DIPSHITS, STOP ACTING LIKE 10 YEAR OLDS!" and he took the nearest objects he could find, which were a hair dryer and a pillow, and chucked them at the two wrestling semes on the floor.

"Kamijo-sensei!" Misaki squeaked and he ran to Hiroki with arms wide open. "I knew you would come back for me! You're my saviour!"

Hiroki, too distressed to care about the kid clinging to him, felt his stomach grumble.

"Okay, who's hungry?"

xXxXxXxXxXx

The four men, the two naked ones dressed, were sitting on a table eating pancakes that Misaki had cooked. Misaki w as smiling at Hiroki, asking him if he liked the pancakes, Nowaki and Akihiko were googly-eying Misaki, pausing once in a while to glare at each other and Hiroki, and commenting on what a wonderful job Misaki had done in making the pancakes. Hiroki was just staring at Nowaki, and grunting to the Misaki brat's cheery questions.

Misaki sighed in content and he leaned on Hiroki (who was too busy staring at Nowaki), causing Hiroki to be the focal point of jealousy from two other men. Misaki was admiring his teacher's tough, chiselled profile. His eyes were a passionate amber, and the warm golden-brown skin that stretched over his muscles looked like those of an athlete, instead of an assistant professor in Japanese literature's. **(Oh yeah, how'd you like my mad description skills? :)**

Nowaki and Akihiko were practically oozing green goo of jealousy as they watched Misaki shower his affections on someone else. Between them, the rivalry was sparking heavily, too. If you put a bulb between them, the diabolical energy would've lit it up, then burn the fuse out. They were keeping up these emotions of hatred while chewing on the tasty pancakes that Misaki made, savouring every bit and flavour of it. Akihiko was licking the syrup sensually, thinking of taking Misaki to the bedroom later with a bottle of this sweet honey, rubbing it on Misaki and sucking it off, the sweetness mixed with Misaki's own delicious taste. How Misaki's hair would slick down with sweat, his small body sticky against his own. Drool ran down Akihiko's mouth, and he made no move to wipe it off, so absorbed was he in his fantasy.

Nowaki was munching on Misaki's love-filled pancakes, and with each bite, he would think of how Misaki must have fussed and gotten flustered over Nowaki's plate of pancakes like a new bride, adding special ingredients to his plate alone, because there was no way the other pancakes on the plate of his rivals could taste as good as his. Across him, Misaki was adorably adding some syrup into Hiroki's pancakes, but Nowaki ignored that and focused on Misaki's face. His feathery chocolate brown hair hung gently on his forehead, and the cheeks of his heart-shaped face were a lovely shade of rose. His eyes were a bright green, framed by long lashes that belonged to that of a girl's. During the brief moments when Nowaki had held him, he had caught a whiff of asphodel on his soft, creamy skin.

Hiroki was staring dejectedly at Nowaki, who had a tender look in his eyes, but those eyes weren't turned on _him._ No, instead, it was on the brat who was sitting beside him, chatting. When the pancakes were served, Hiroki noticed the pancakes on his plate had more on more syrup, not to mention slices of strawberries and whipped cream, arranged in an elaborate heart. Kinda sweet, Hiroki would have thought, if his own heart weren't falling apart because the one he loved was chasing after some other kid, and that same friggin' kid was giving him the come hithers!

_GOD! WHY DOES THAT KID KEEP BATTING HIS EYELASHES? IS HE TRYING TO FLIRT WITH ME? _

A fork was pushed to his lips, with a piece of pancake on it. Till now, Hiroki hadn't taken a lot of bites from his pancakes, and Misaki was looking at him now, worried.

"Kamijo-sensei, you said you were hungry, you should eat! The pancakes will get cold!"

Hiroki, too goddamn emotionally exhausted to care, opened his mouth, and Misaki gently slid the fork in. Hmm... Well, the pancakes aren't that bad. Misaki held another forkful for him, and he ate it.

Akihiko banged the table and stood up. "That's enough, Hiroki!"

Hiroki blinked. "What? He wanted to feed me himself. Blame him."

"No, that's not it!" he snatched Hiroki's pancakes. "Your pancakes have cream and strawberries in it! That's not fair!"

"Well duh," Hiroki continued, monotonous. "In case you haven't noticed, your brat's been giving me the come ons."

Now it was Nowaki's turn to bang the table and stand up. "No he hasn't! You're just egoistical! Misaki, come here and feed me pancakes!"

"No!" Misaki clutched Hiroki. "I love Kamijo-sensei!"

"He must've served this mistakenly." Akihiko was making his own assumptions. "These pancakes were supposed to be for me, weren't they, Misaki?" Then he smiled warmly. "You prepared these cute pancakes specially for me. That makes me happy."

"Hey! Don't come to your own conclusions! They're wrong!" Misaki said, snatching the plate of pancakes back. "These were for Hiroki-sama!"

Akihiko, Nowaki and Hiroki blinked. Hiroki-_sama_?

"Uhh, kid, do you have any idea what you just said?" Hiroki said. Hiroki-sama?

"Yes, I do." Misaki said, matter of factly. "I called you Hiroki-sama. What's so wrong about it?" excitedly, he turned to Hiroki. "You can call me Misaki-chan too, if you like!"

More blinking. Then Akihiko growled. "That does it. Hiroki, I can't believe you forced Misaki to call you master!" though Akihiko _had _played S&M with Misaki once...

Nowaki was also boiling. "Kamijo-san! Beg for Misaki's forgiveness this instance!" he said dangerously.

"What? The kid called me master himself! It's not my fault!"

Akihiko cracked his knuckles. "Let's take this outside." He and Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's arms, and Hiroki spluttered and struggled, his wrath coming back to him and jolting him like lighting.

"BAKA! LEMME GO!" a string of profanities sprang from his mouth.

Misaki was tailing them, worried for his Hiroki-sama's sake.

It was a strange procession, two semes dragging a furious Hiroki and a frazzled-looking Misaki running along. Soon, they reached a clearing and set Hiroki there. Then they turned to face each other. They were still covered in marks from last night's brawl.

"Hmph." Akihiko said. "Let me tell you something. No one has ever defeated me before in a fight, especially when it comes to Misaki, and I don't think anyone's going to defeat me anytime soon." A smug smile spread itself on his face.

Nowaki just stated, "I don't like fighting, but if it's for someone I love, then I'll do it." Determination entered his eyes. "Besides, I'm bigger than everyone else here."

Hiroki just gave a derisive snort. "Please. I'm a taekwondo and kendo champion here." Even though Hiroki doesn't love the kid, he wasn't going to get framed for something that clearly wasn't his fault and let it go.

From the sidelines, Misaki gulped, then called out, "Hiroki-sama, you can do it! You're better than both of them put together, I know it!"

Hiroki muttered, "You bet."

It was Akihiko who threw the first punch.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"By god, they're still at it!" Miyagi cried out, disbelieving. When did humans get so much physical energy?

Rikka paused. "Who're still at it?"

"Last night, the four men I told you to handle. They're fighting again."

Rikka stiffened, remembering her prank. "Uhh... I see. Hahaha, strange. I was sure that I had the situation in control..." she tried to cover up her nervousness. "Leave them, they'll get tired of it soon."

Miyagi narrowed his eyes. Rikka was awfully stiff and awkward. "Rikka, what exactly did you do?" Miyagi sensed that Rikka had a hand in this.

"Nuthin'" Rikka said, scuffing her feet on the floor. "Just made them go to sleep. I figured when they wake up they would forget about last night."

"You made them sleep, _and then?_"

"That's it! I swear!"

"Rikka, by the power of the Fay King, I _order_ you to tell me exactly what you did."

The fay people have a rule; they must obey their king's order and command, no matter what.

Rikka sighed. "I rubbed some lovey-juice into their eyes. Big Deal."

"Big deal? Oh yes it is a big deal!" Miyagi said, annoyed. "They could be on their throats with red hot coals by now! Fix this immediately!"

"Okie-dokie." Rikka paused, about to take off. But she turned around and said, "Miyagi-san, have you thought of how to bridge your relationship with Shinobu-san? He refuses to eat anything."

At this, Miyagi squirmed. "Don't change the subject!"

"Weelll?" Rikka giggled, interested in the king's reaction. Rikka flitted to the kings side, scrutinizing his face. "You definitely have an idea of sort."

Miyagi, sure that Rikka would somehow or other find out, caved. "Shinobu is worried that I love someone else. I want him to teach him a lesson by making him fall in love with someone else... temporarily."

"Ooh... Maybe we could use this?" Rikka held up the love juice bottle.

Miyagi slapped her hand away. "No. It would be unfair to Shinobu-chin, playing a mean prank like this."

"Aww... but..." Rikka whined, up for some mischief. "But Miyagi-san, if we don't do anything to assess the situation, it's only going to get worse. Besides, I'm sure Shinobu-san is starving by now."

Miyagi froze. Rikka was right. If he doesn't do anything now, Shinobu would only hate him all the more in the future. And he didn't want to be responsible for Shinobu's death. He sighed.

"Fine... put just a LITTLE of it on his eyes when he's sleeping. A _TINY_ drop." Miyagi held his index finger and thumb together, till they were barely touching, emphasizing a small quantity.

"Where's the fun in that?" Rikka whispered under her breath, but Miyagi just gave her a _Don't Try Anything _warning glare.

But Rikka was already gone, off to another one of her zany missions.

**Oh no! This story is getting longer and longer the more I type! Help me! I just CAN'T write one-shots. Must be my mom's genes. ;___;**

**I love Kimi=Hana. This song is so sweet, it makes me cry.**

**And btw, I noticed there are no fireproof vampires! *raises eyebrows* srsly! Someone ought to have wrote a fireproof vampire story by now! It's about time!**

**Ah! I got it! In Love Bullets, I'll write fireproof vampires! :D yey!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided to finish this fic so I can start on my other fics!**

**WARNING: Nowaki x Misaki. Strictly don't like don't read. Oh dear, I might want to write an individual fic for this couple! n///n Egoist and Romantica supporters will be sending me hate mail. orz**

**Please don't hate me, guys! They're intoxicated by lovejuice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica or A Midsummer Night's Dream. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and is in no way earning profit. **

**I don't own ANYTHING HERE~!**

**X*x*X*x*A Midsummer Night's Dream*x*X*x*X**

Three men were currently panting, bruised and bloody. Hiroki wiped his mouth, and signalled for a time out. The two men nodded, then edged to the end of the field.

"Hiro-sama!" Misaki sang out, and brought him a towel and a bottle of water. Hiroki snorted. Hiro-sama?

"You were awesome!" Misaki gushed, face tinted red and eyes sparkling. "Even though both of them were taller than you, you managed to defend and land some punches on them!"

"Duh. Why do you think I'm Kamijo The Devil?" Hiroki grinned at the Misaki-brat. He wasn't feeling shitty anymore, since the exercise did some great help in venting his emotions. Plus, Misaki had been cheering him off the entire time he was fighting in the field.

Misaki beamed, and held out his hand to get a refill for Hiroki. Hiroki handed over the bottle, and Misaki disappeared inside the house. Hiroki smiled slightly to himself. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to think Misaki was _kinda _cute.

**XxXxOh no this fic is turning into a Misaki harem!xXxX**

The bottle was halfway full when Misaki heard a deep voice call his name.

"Misaki."

He turned around, surprised to see Akihiko leaning against the doorway.

"Yes?"

Akihiko sauntered towards Misaki, and the boy automatically took several steps back.

"Did you know how jealous I was when you were cheering for Hiroki?"

Misaki gulped.

"Did you know just how much I wanted to snatch you in my arms and take you in my bed?"

Misaki gasped when he felt the wall pressed against his back. He was cornered.

Akihiko, hungry eyes dark with lust (and they looked as if they were stripping Misaki of his clothes with their burning intensity) bent down and whispered, "I'm out of Misaki."

Then, he bit down on Misaki's soft ear. The boy yelped, but Akihiko already had his hands pinned to the wall. Akihiko laughed silently, his breath tickling the boy's chocolate locks. His mouth caught the boy's, and he opened them wide to explore Misaki's mouth with his tongue.

Moaning deeply when Misaki's thigh brushed his groin, Akihiko sucked on the boy's tongue. Nudging his lips to Misaki's, an arm came to snake around the slender waist.

Misaki was squirming, breathing hard through his nose as his mind panicked. A hand came to squeeze his ass, then slipped up his shirt, roaming his chest. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, as he saw this wasn't his Sensei kissing him so passionately. Misaki started twisting and turning, struggling to break free from the manacles that held his wrists. Then he got an idea.

Opening his jaws wider, which only allowed more access to his mouth for the invader (And Akihiko's guttural cry of arousement was muffled as he desperately kissed Misaki harder), but suddenly Misaki's teeth snapped shut on Akihiko's tongue, and he bit down, hard.

Akihiko pulled back, his tongue dragged between Misaki's teeth. His eyes were wide with surprise and his hold on Misaki's hands loosed. Misaki took this as a chance and pulled his hands away, running out of the house. He was sobbing, shoulders shaking furiously.

Outside, Nowaki and Hiroki were just starting to open the door to the house when Misaki came bolting out, tears streaming down his face. Misaki, not exactly sure where he could run to, blindly charged into the forest.

Nowaki gave a yell of surprise. "Misaki!" and he followed the direction which he ran to. Akihiko burst through the door and followed suit, followed by Hiroki, who mumbled about what big idiots everyone was.

Thus, a crazy game of tag commenced in the forest.

**XxXxXxX**

Rikka's shadow fell on the slumbering boy's pallid complexion as she hovered over him, with the bottle in her hands.

She drew out the potion slowly, the drop on the tip kept minimal. Her eyes were glinting as she whispered to herself, "Carefully, carefully..."

Suddenly, several things happened in a split nanosecond. A knock on the door jerked Rikka's taut nerves, and her hand slipped. The lovejuice sloshed over the edge of the vial (leaving it almost empty), and a large amount of it splashed right into queen Shinobu's face! "Oh shi-!"

She didn't get to finish her curse, because the doorknob turned and she ducked behind a couch.

"Your Highness, here is some dinner we brought you. The King wishes for you to eat, so if you please, Your Majesty—"

Shinobu's eyes were wide with wonder. Rikka slammed the heel of her palm on her forehead. He's going to fall for the man in front of him now! She is in some very, very, DEEP trouble.

"Uh, oh yeah. Dinner. Of course. Leave, so I can eat it in privacy."

Rikka opened her eyes in disbelief. Does large doses of lovejuice make it defective? She peered on the corner of the sofa.

The expression on Queen Shinobu's face could only be described as fuschia. His mouth was hanging open slightly in an OMG way, but the corners were turned up. His stormy-grey eyes were twinkling and shining in awe like he had found some great treasure of the universe. His cheeks were tinted a lovely rosy red, and he looked like the kid who just saw Santa's sleigh in the moonlight on a Christmas Eve night.

_Holy Shit, _Rikka thought. _He looks as if someone stuffed Pixie Powder up his ass!_

"Oh, my Love." Shinobu whispered breathlessly. He was staring at something set on his lap in front of him. Rikka's eyes zeroed in on the object, and she gasped. _O Christ, what have I done?!_

There, sitting on a tray on Shinobu's lap, was a _CABBAGE!!!_

**XxXxXxX**

Nowaki's chest was tightly constricted as he jogged after the figure in front of him, his long legs quickly catching up.

They were deep in the forest now, and the more Misaki choked back tears, the more his heart pounded frantically. Thunder rolled, low and rumbling, like the sky was some great hungry beast eager for a victim.

"Misaki!"

Misaki didn't answer, just stumbled to his left. A root caught his ankle, and he fell to the ground, not bothering to get up.

"Misaki." Nowaki was at his side now, touching his trembling shoulder. Misaki was laying curled on the ground, frightened and confused.

Nowaki picked him up gently, laying Misaki's face softly against his chest. Large drops of rain fell from the clouds, and Nowaki gently shushed into Misaki's ear, soothing the boy. Misaki's breath was hitching, and Nowaki laid a hand on Misaki's hair, brushing it softly. Calming circles were traced into Misaki back, and the boy's breathing returned to normal, but his tears continued to leak, mingling with the rain which had increased, drenching the world below in a shower of ruthless sympathy.

"Shhh, I'm here, I'll take care of you." Nowaki murmured, sliding his arms around Misaki. He kept telling this to Misaki over again and again, until Misaki looked up at him with sad and tearful eyes.

It was too much to resist. Nowaki bent down, and touched his lips to Misaki's. **(People reading this fic: NOOOOOO!!! Me: Yeeeesssss!!!)**

Misaki felt Nowaki's hot breath on his mouth, and again, a panic swelled deep inside him, but he was much too tired to fight Nowaki. So instead, he closed his eyes, and let his mind shut down. Inside him, he was no longer awake. The one being kissed is not Misaki, just the shell of him. He was like a doll now, who will only sing and dance for his master, and right now the one holding him was not the one.

A doll who was broken inside from the burn in his heart.

_Hiro-sama..._

**XxXxXxXx**

**Lol, was that too dramatic? O.O Please tell me what you think. Go on, just clickie the little button down there...**

**V**

**Click click click the button! :D**


End file.
